


In Need Part II

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan decides it would be a shame to let that CCTV footage go to waste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Frou - Queen of Filth <3

Back in her office Joan opened her laptop and clicked on the CCTV icon. She settled down to view and savour the scene, feeling fresh wetness trickle into her knickers.

The evening’s activity had merely provided temporary satisfaction. Joan knew she was wet again with the sheer anticipation of viewing the footage of her Deputy’s fucking. The fact that Vera didn’t know she hadn’t disabled the cameras after all just added to the thrill. People were so much more conscious of their actions if they thought they were being watched. 

Silently she watched Vera climb to the top of the stairs and, Joan smirked to herself, jump as she had moved out of the shadows and made her presence known. Impassively she observed the unfolding scene, slowly unzipping her trousers before pushing them sensuously down long, lean legs, over black silk lace-edged stockings. As she watched Vera strip on camera, self-conscious but clearly eager and aroused, she slowly ran the very tip of her forefinger over her silk-encased mound. The sensation of that first contact was electrifying. 

She watched herself yank Vera’s hair and smiled at her Deputy’s desperate need as she pushed herself against Joan. Her desk chair creaked as Joan shifted position slightly, the leather chafing against the strips of thigh above her stockings. Needing more contact she removed her underwear and discarded it under her desk. The feeling of warm leather against her arse was indescribable. She ground against it, her clit jerking as the hide rubbed her skin and she watched herself fondle Vera’s beautiful tits, caress her curvy buttocks, savouring the memory of how they slid perfectly into her hands. 

As she drew back her hand on screen to slap Vera’s delectable arse Joan dug her nails into the soft, tender flesh of her inner thigh scratching upwards towards her core, her palm tingling as she recollected the delicious sensation and the mingled gasp of pain and desire uttered by her Deputy.

She hurriedly undid her jacket and shirt buttons and urgently pushed a hand into her bra, desperately searching out an aching nipple. She pulled it hard as she watched herself push the dildo into Vera. Her Deputy’s body arched with pleasure as she was filled. Joan groaned at the image and her other hand moved between her legs. Hastily releasing her skin she pulled on her gloves and traced the soft leather over aching, swollen lips, revelling as it slipped over seeping wetness. She stroked warm secretions up to her engorged clit and savoured the memory of Vera’s sweet scent, nostrils dilating, filled this time, however, with her own arousal.

Joan slid the length of her long fingers up and down her swollen slit, gliding over her clit and teasing her pulsing entrance as she focused on the rhythmic motion of the glistening cock sliding in and out of Vera’s silken hole. On screen Vera looked back over her shoulder, her face contorted with both pleasure and need. 

Vera’s swaying tits always made her so wet; as she watched herself touch them on film Joan began to pant and mirror the action as she squirmed against her seat. She wrenched her tits free of their lace restraint, pulling and pressing the sensitive tissue, twisting achingly erect nipples between thumb and finger, the sensation shooting straight to her clit. 

Joan shoved two leather-clad digits deep inside herself, rotating them to stretch her cunt wide. Slick wetness seeped from within as on film she pounded into Vera from behind. Her eyes fixed on Vera's perfect arse pushing back to ride her cock; Joan wondered what it would be like to fuck that arse properly and mused if Vera would be open to the suggestion. Other scenarios flickered through her head: Vera in nothing but knee-high boots on her back on the desk, thrusting hard against Joan’s cock, taking her pleasure; Vera groaning face down on the desk, gloved hands spreading her pert arse cheeks as Joan’s tongue probed deep into her Deputy’s cunt.

Suddenly her fingers were not enough. Wrenching them from her cunt she reached for the large, black dildo on the desk. Agitated she fed the cock into her hungry cunt remembering the noises Vera made as it had slid inside her; her groaning and panting, her begging, the way she twisted and pumped that perfect arse. Joan’s need became frantic. She circled and tugged her clit, pushing the slippery cock rapidly in and out of her sopping hole. She twisted it, the sensation as the thick base stretched her wide made her cry out in elation. She dragged her arse along leather, moaning at the friction and fucked herself harder. 

This time she fixed her gaze on her own arse as she thrust faster and faster into Vera. She heard herself begin to pant rapidly, automatically fucking herself in time to the frantic thrusts on screen, mirroring the remembered tension in her cunt. She imagined a naked Vera kneeling between her legs, fucking her with the cock as Joan braced her bare feet against her desk, propelling her hips forward to drive her clit against her Deputy’s mouth. 

She could feel the sweet ache building deep inside her cunt. Joan agitated the cock against it; hips thrusting as she urgently manipulated her clit with taut, pale fingers until the tension broke. Waves of sensation spread from her clit, her cunt contracted and her entire body spasmed as she watched first herself and then Vera collapse on screen. Joan’s arse continued to move, her thrusts slowing as she came down from her orgasm.

______________________________________________________________

There was a knock at the office door. It opened and Vera walked behind the desk, dropping a pile of paperwork beside the keyboard. Joan contemplated her Deputy’s timing. If only she’d arrived two minutes earlier - she’d have enjoyed the shock on Vera’s face at the sight of her flushed Governor naked from the waist down, a glistening, discarded cock on the desk. Perhaps they could even have tested out one of those enticing scenarios she’d just imagined. As it was she’d only just fastened her trousers, wiped and returned the dildo to her drawer. Another time…

“Joan?”  
Joan could detect her Deputy’s neediness in an instant. The wide eyes, the questioning tone betraying the constant need for reassurance. Standing up, her knees trembling slightly, Joan ran her damp, gloved fingers down Vera's face and across her full, sensual lips as she thought how it was time again for Vera to demonstrate her potential with further Instruction. 

Vera's eyes widened in surprise; there was a sharp intake of breath as she recognised the smell mingling with the leather, felt the salty, sweet dampness on her lips. The tip of her tongue shot forward involuntarily to meet Joan’s fingertips, her still damp cunt twitching.

“I’m a little busy now, Vera. I’ve been contemplating your…um…professional development. Run along now while I iron out the details.” She smiled and turned away leaving Vera with enticing images of Joan masturbating in her office as she contemplated Vera’s next Instruction.


End file.
